I Just Wanna Dance With You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Two years ago, he wouldn’t have allowed it. He probably wouldn’t have asked her to dance, and he definitely wouldn’t have been holding her like this.


I got to thinking about all the episodes where we see Bobby dancing, and one of my absolute favorite songs started playing. So this idea got stuck in my mind and demanded to be written! The song is George Strait's I Just Wanna Dance With You, and it's a purely light and fluffy story with a surprise couple thrown in. Enjoy, and as usual, please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. But hey, I'd settle for Bobby and Alex dancing on the show... even if it was while they were undercover. Who wouldn't?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex Eames sat in a corner of the crowded, smoky bar, nursing a margarita and contemplating her life. She looked around for the girlfriend she had come with, but the woman was nowhere to be seen, and Alex figured that she had left with the man who had been eyeing her a few hours previous.

She crossed her legs and brushed the material of the black, knee length, low plunge neckline she had decided to wear. _What a waste_, she thought bitterly.

Downing the last of her drink, she decided to cut her losses and head back to her home to sleep off the bad night. But just as she decided to go, a deep male voice caught her attention.

"Eames!"

She raised her head and looked around curiously. At the sight of her big partner walking towards her, she couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or relieved. "Hey, Bobby. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I was here with Logan, but I guess he found better company."

She motioned to the seat across from her and said, "Sit down."

He obliged and slid into the seat across from her, smiling shyly at her.

"So, where did you say Mike went?" she asked curiously.

He rested his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "I think he found someone he knew. One minute, we were standing there, looking like a couple of idiots. Next thing I know, he's gone, and there's this guy across the room staring at me…"

"He has good taste," she teased.

He nodded toward her dress. "Big night out?"

"More like I got ditched by a friend who… hell, I don't even know where she is." She sighed and shook her head.

Suddenly they both began laughing at their bad luck, and after a minute, Bobby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and gave her a shy smile.

"What?" she asked curiously, tipping her head sideways.

"Uh… w-would you l-like to dance, Eames?"

He was so cute when he was nervous… One look into those mischievous, little boy eyes, and she couldn't say no. "Sure, Bobby," she smiled, rising out of her seat.

He blinked, and a slow grin spread across his face as he stood up and extended his hand to her. She slid her hand into his, and a warmth spread through the both of them as their fingers laced of their own accord.

He took the lead and led her onto the dance floor as a rock song was ending and a country song was beginning.

She stepped in front of him and rested one hand on his shoulder and placed the other on his chest. One large hand settled on her hip, drawing her close to him, and the other gently caught her right hand and closed around it.

I don't wanna be the kind to hesitate

Be too shy, way too late

I don't care what they say other lovers do

I just wanna dance with you

"You know, Bobby, I've wanted to dance with you for a while," she admitted as he elegantly spun her around the dance floor.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded and smiled.

He stored that little fact away in the back of his mind, then carefully pulled her a little closer, while maintaining a professional distance.

"You're a great dancer," she said a few seconds later, and he ducked his head to stare at his feet. "No, really, Bobby. You are."

He raised his head again, and she thought that it was completely adorable that, under the stubble, he was blushing. She had made her big, bad partner blush! She giggled a little, chalking it up to the margaritas.

He heard her giggle, and it brought a smile to his own face. Hearing the sound lifted his spirits a little, and after everything that they had gone through recently, she needed to laugh. His mind was buzzing pleasantly from the drinks, and it made him bold. He gripped her hip gently and pulled her even closer.

She looked up at him when he pulled her closer, and before he could pull away, she rested her head against his chest and sighed contently.

I got a feeling that you have a heart like mine

So let it show, let it shine

If we have a chance to make one heart of two

I just wanna dance with you

He was almost shocked when she laid her head on his chest, but he made no effort to pull away. There was a line in their partnership, but somewhere in the past year, it had become blurred and smudged, almost to the point of being erased.

This wasn't something partners did. This was something that lovers or husbands and wives did. But he didn't argue that logic with her. He just smiled and continued to move fluidly with her to the music.

Two years ago, he wouldn't have allowed it. He probably wouldn't have asked her to dance, and he definitely wouldn't have been holding her like this.

But here they were. There she was, wrapped in his arms and dancing with him. He sighed a little and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She tightened her arm around his waist, enjoying the feel of the soft material of his shirt as it rubbed against her cheek.

"Dip," he breathed into her ear, and she smiled as he dipped her low to the ground, then brought her back up again.

"We should do this more often," she murmured, returning her head to his broad chest.

He grinned and lifted her arm up, spinning her delicately away from him before bringing her back into the safety of his protective embrace.

I wanna dance with you

Twirl you all around the floor

That's what they intended dancing for

I just wanna dance with you

I wanna dance with you

Hold you in my arms once more

That's what they invented dancing for

I just wanna dance with you

As they moved around the floor, she dared to lift her head and steal a glance at him. His eyes were closed, and a content smile curved the corners of his handsome mouth.

His eyes opened, and she quickly returned her head to his chest.

He smiled at her sudden shyness. But just as soon as it appeared, it was gone again, replaced by a thoughtful frown. "Eames?"

"Hmm?"

"Are… are w-we okay?" he asked softly, and she raised her head and looked into his dark brown orbs.

"I think we are," she finally answered thoughtfully. "Yeah, we're fine, Bobby." To emphasize the point, she tightened her arm around him and raised her head, daring to brush her lips chastely against his own.

He froze at the gesture, and for a moment, fear gripped her as she watched the line that they had drawn years ago reappeared in her mind's eye. "I- I'm sorry," she muttered, lowering her head. "I shouldn't have done that."

Suddenly a strong hand was lifting her head gently, and she felt her knees buckle as his mouth covered hers. She eagerly returned the kiss, and somewhere between them, the once carefully drawn line between partnership and friendship, and something else, faded completely.

I caught you looking at me when I looked at you

Yes I did, ain't that true?

You won't get embarrassed by the things I do

I just wanna dance with you

Finally they broke the kiss, and he rested his forehead against hers and looked down into her soft hazel eyes. "What does this mean?" he whispered, but he was terrified of the answer.

She cleared her throat and gripped his shirt tightly in her fist. "I don't know," she confessed slowly. He didn't respond, and she rested her ear against his erratic heartbeat.

He spun her around gently, and a few seconds later, he nudged her and said, "Looks like Mike is having fun."

She turned her head in the direction he indicated and let out a surprised chuckle.

"What?"

"Can't you see that, Bobby? It's Carolyn."

He looked harder, and he finally recognized the dark brown curls that Mike was running his hands through. "It's about time," he whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head again.

She smirked at the double meaning of that sentence, even if it was unintentional. Mike and Carolyn had been dancing around what everyone else knew for years, and now there they were, looking very much in love. Not that it was new.

She peered around her partner again and smiled when Mike pulled Carolyn close and kissed her tenderly, then wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the club.

Oh, the boys are playing softly and the girls are too

So am I and so are you

If this was a movie, we'd be right on cue

I just wanna dance with you

Bobby noticed them leave, too, and he couldn't help but notice the look of envy and regret that flashed briefly in his partner's eyes.

Moving of it's own accord, his big hand came up and gently cupped her soft cheek, and he smiled when she relaxed and leaned into his touch.

"Bobby, are you sure?"

He lowered his head and pressed soft, butterfly kisses to her neck. "Yes, I'm sure… Alex."

She smiled at his reassurance and pressed closer to him, winding her arms around his neck.

The song continued on, and finally Alex spoke again. "Does this mean that I get more dances like this?"

He chuckled and brought his hands to rest possessively on her hips. "Of course, Eames. Of course."

_I wanna dance with you_

_Twirl you all around the floor_

_That's what they intended dancing for_

_I just wanna dance with you_

_I wanna dance with you_

_Hold you in my arms once more_

_That's what they invented dancing for_

_I just wanna dance with you_

_I wanna dance with you_

_Twirl you all around the floor_

_That's what they invented dancing for_

_I just wanna dance with you_

_I wanna dance with you_

_Hold you in my arms once more_

_That's what they intended dancing for_

_I just wanna dance with you_

_I just wanna dance with you_

_I just wanna dance with you_

_I just wanna dance with you_

The End

A/N: See, no real heavy stuff, just light hearted, fluffy goodness! I hope ya'll enjoyed the BA and MC tooth rotting fluffiness, and please be so kind as to drop me a little review. They make me so happy... heheheh.


End file.
